Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spots a chance to make money after Plank & Jonny split up. Plot When Double D's metal detector fails to turn up any buried nickels and Ed's digging technique leaves the local street lamps six feet under it looks like just a typical downer of a day for Eddy so when he learns that Jonny and Plank have had a massive tiff and have actually split up, the opportunity to cash in on someone else's misery is just too strong to resist - before you know it "Ed's Friend Store" is open for business. The friends in question are actually a selection of household appliances and everyday objects on which the Eds have painted eyes and the hapless Jonny is duly rounded up and paired off with various unlikely companions, most of whom reveal a surprisingly sadistic streak! Jonny - much to Eddy's distress - is not paying up until he gets his ideal pal - obviously a gentler touch is needed and what better way to meet your other half than at a party? The trouble is poor Jonny's brain is overloaded by the choice on offer and with Ed and Double D too busy with their own dance partners, Eddy is helpless to stop the other kids from gatecrashing the party and can only watch as Jonny finally finds the friend he always wanted - Plank. Naturally Eddy doesn't make any money out of this but for once he doesn't seem to mind because actually he's quite enjoying himself. Quotes *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': "Did you see the sparkle in Jonny's eyes? Stop me boys I'm getting frilly!" ---- *'Ed': "Eddy is my ideal pal - soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes..." ---- *'Eddy': "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I sinked to a new low." ---- *'Ed': "Oh, now what did I-" at a picture of him as a baby "Aawwwww look." Eddy: "Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Sit down and say, "Hello, Jonny." Jonny: "Hello?" ---- *'Eddy': "Kevin, no! No!" Kevin: for records What is this stuff? ---- *'Edd and Eddy': "Huh?" *'Ed': "What?" *'Edd': "Hmm?" *'Ed': "Who?" *'Eddy': "Huh?" *'Ed': "Hmm?" *'Edd': "Ed?" *'Ed': "Why?" Trivia *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank you can see both Jonny AND Plank move toward each other. *When the scene went to Jimmy's feet tapping, his tank top shirt is white. In the next scene, it becomes black. *Jonny seemed to be calm in this episode, but in "All Eds Are Off" he was going hyper without any one to talk to. *After Jonny is attacked by Salty and says it's mad, he says Oh my but his lips don't move. Video This clip was provided by pakasa41 on youtube. qYCjC-0ss1U Category:Episodes Category:Season 2